homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iran
'The Islamic Republic of Iran '(Iran for short) is a middle eastern country that has been the world's leading export of terrorism since its establishment in 1979. In 2015 Iran went to war with Saudi Arabia and is a major ally of the Greater Korean Republic and supplies Korea with oil and fuel. As of 2031, Iran is a major world power and is part of a Korean-led International Military Coalition. History Ever since the Iranian Revolution of 1979 and the ousting of the Shah, Iran has been a totalitarian Islamic Police State and has been a massive supplyer to various terrorist organizations such as Hezbollah, Hamas, and other middle eastern and Palestinian terrorist organizations. In 2014 the Iranian President traveled to the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of North and South Korea forming the Greater Korean Republic. Since Korea had been united under the North's communist and Juche ideology, the Iranians celebrated and soon Kim Jong Un traveled to Iran in 2017 to announce new relation plans and hopes for a better future for the 2 peoples. War with Saudi Arabia In 2015 Iranian Muslim Brotherhood insurgents infiltrated the capitol of Riyad in Saudi Arabia and attempted to kill the crowned prince.the attack failed and soon over 40 nations world wide boycotted all Iranian goods due to the fact that the world had been going through a massive anti-muslim brotherhood sentiment and had boycotted all countries and nations that had supported the organization. Following afterwards was a failed assualt on the Saudi-Iraqi boarder and soon the Oil Wars began after the Iranian Coalition was created as a means of combating the Holy Arab Alliance and all Arab armies. Iranian Coaltition Forces were eventually sent in to Iraq in an effort to establish a Kurdish State and supported and funded Kurdish rebels during the Kurdish Rebellion. Iraq Campaign Following the Invasion of Iraq the United States Armed Forces was deployed to help protect US interests and assets within the country but was soon divided when Northern Iraq fell and was the home of the Republic of Kurdistan, an Iranian backed puppet state and the Saudis set up the Republic of New Iraq and soon Iraq was completely divided. Baghdad was also divided but became the capitol of the Iranian puppet state as Iranain backed Kurdish soldiers took over the entire city. Kurdish rebels soon used it as a strong point and attacked all foreign and Arab forces alike. Saudi and Iranian Forces continued to battle all across the Middle East and European-American forces created a massive defensive line across the Jewish State of Israel, Iran's greatest enemy. In 2017 a short nuclear exchange occured and the Arab Alliance had haulted their expansion and tried to make a peace settlment with the Iranians and their Coalition. Iranian countryside cities and towns were obliterated and Tehran was hit hard with fallout and was nearly destroyed. Islamic Nationalists soon fled to Iran as refugees but were sent back into the war. Many Islamic Nationalists had joined iran due to its growing sphere of influence with middle eastern countries and with Korean support, it was able to be a middle eastern superpower however the Saudis became a middle eastern super power as well due to US support. In 2018 Iranian President Cleric Ahmad Jannati had traveled to Fallujah, the capitol of southern Iraq and the starting place of the Kurdish rebellion to negotiate peace with the Saudi Government however despite his claims of a new peace with the arabs, in reality the Supreme leader of Iran died due to radiation poisoning and his successor was still being chosen. Peace was soon cut off after a group of Sunni islamic radicals attacked the peace conferince and almost killed Ahmad but barely survived. In 2020 the Treaty of Bahdad was signed in order to officially end the war and began a series of anti-terror operations with the Korean Armed Forces and hunt down all anti-iranian terrorist organizations. Aftermath Though the Oil Wars ended with a ceasefire, the conflict had ended with an Iranian victory since it spread influence all across neighboring states and began a series of modernization programs and industrialization after Korea helped fund new Social Programs and officially helped increase life expectancy and increased birthrates. Ahmad had soon launched the "New Era" deal and had began to increase rights for women to show a better form of equality compared to Saudi Arabia and its Islamic policies like Sharia and began to rebuild and modernize all destroyed cities with the help of Kim Jong Un and the Korean government. Korea soon helped install new Supreme Leaders who would do anything that Korea would want them to due and thus Iran began to spread Iranian culture and influence and soon Korea's perfect society and Iran's New Era programs modernized all Iranian Coalition member nations and began to give Korea more allies. Government and Military Iran has been under a radical fundimentalist islamic dictatorship ever since 1979. In 2014 it achieved its nuclear program with help and funding from Korea but soon the Saudis achieved the same goal with US funding. the Ayatollah or Supreme Leader of Iran has been the de facto leader of the entire country and gives the President of Iran all of the desisions that he must make. After the establishment of the Iranian Coalition member nations such as Afghanistan and Pakistan had Ayatollahs as their supreme leaders and had spread iran's influence futher into the muslim world. A Police State was the de facto government that Iran was under and even after the establishment of a communist regime it still remained that way and has since then continued to opress its citizens. the Armed Forces of the Islamic Republic of Iran has been the main military of the country for years and is made up of over 5 divisions *Iranian Army *Iranian Navy *Iranian Air Force *Iranian Air Defense Force *Revolutionary Guards Foreign Relations Greater Korean Republic Korea and Iran have a strong relation since the country had helped modernize iran and had assisted them during the Oil Wars and has since than been a major ally however after Korea's invasion of the US West coast, Iran became very fearful and supported Korea out of fear. United States of America US-Iranian relations were good until 1979 and have since than been non existant. In 2014 the US government funded Saudi Arabia and eventually the Saudis gained nuclear weapons and would use them egainst the Iranians years later. Israel Iran has refused to recognize Irsael since the Islamic Republic came into existance and has since than funded terrorist organizations to wage war and terrorist attacks against Israel. Iran has also saught nuclear weapons and once they acquired them, Israel threatened to use their stockpile as well putting both nations in a stalemate. Venezuela Venezuela had helped Iran modernize in 2019 after the Koreans did the same and Venezuelan-Iranian relations have been good since than. In 2028 the Premier of Venezuela had came to Iran and was honored. His arrival had also lead to a splinter-cell political organization in Iran to be formed comprised of Progressive Communist Activists. Saudi Arabia During the leading years up to the Oil Wars, tensions between Iran and Saudi Arabia had began to heat up and both nations fought eachother during the war. the Conflict was also known as the Saudi-Iran war since both nations fought eachother howver as of 2027 a cold war has errupted between the two sides. As of 2031, both nations are at a cold war with eachother but Iran has the advantage as Saudi Arabia has not fully recovered from the war. Category:Nations